


Funhouse

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harry Potter Songfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Past Abuse, Past Infidelity, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t say she hadn’t seen it coming, but she had wanted them to work so badly she turned a blind eye for the way he looked at the dolt, how his eyes always lingered at the cleavages of other women, dismissing it as boys being boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funhouse

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jdjtqu3XK4U

_I dance around this empty house_  
_Tear us down_  
 _Throw you out_  
 _Screaming down the halls_  
 _Spinning all around and now we fall_

Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at their wedding picture. Only a year and a half old by now. It made her heart ache, making her wish she could rip it out of her chest just so the feeling would stop.

Just so she would stop feeling.

 _Pictures framing up the past_  
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
 _This museum full of ash_  
 _Once a tickle_  
 _Now a rash_

She had lived the house they had lived in. They’d built it up on their own, their friends helping of course. It was spacious, but still very cozy, just right. Not right anymore though.

The smiles and laughter of their friends, the lingering kisses between them, the soft touches, the loving words… the plans for a family, children. It was all bittersweet and tainted now.

 _This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down_

She couldn’t say she hadn’t seen it coming, but she had wanted them to work so badly she turned a blind eye for the way he looked at the dolt, how his eyes always lingered at the cleavages of other women, dismissing it as boys being boys. She should have known there was more with the way Harry always only looked at Ginny, how Ron never bothered looking at her. He only saw her when someone else did too.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

He always commented on the beauty of other girls, never to her, and for the longest time, she had thought she just wasn’t pretty, that she was lucky her high school crush had noticed her despite her lack of looks. But she knew better now. Over the years, she had to keep the guys away from her, telling them again and again how she was already taken. He didn’t do the same.

 _Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
_All the laughter from before_  
 _I'd rather live out on the street_  
 _Than in this haunted memory_

“That’s the last box!” Ginny called from the van.

Harry grinned and held up a thumb before turning towards his friend, his smile becoming softer.

“Ready to go?” he asked gently.

“Almost,” Hermione replied.

 _I've called the movers_  
_Called the maids_  
 _We'll try to exorcise this place_  
 _Drag my mattress to the yard_  
 _Crumble tumble house of cards_

She looked back towards the house. The beautiful garden she’d spent hours working on, and the curtains she’d picked out with such care. They all looked so ugly to her now. It made her frown in displeasure. Had she really allowed him to take so much control of her life that even her tastes had become the same as his?

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_   
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

She took a deep breath and stepped inside again. Honestly, she didn’t want to ever set foot in that cursed place ever again. She’d prefer moving into Grimmauld Place and listen to Walburga Black curse her blood 24 hours a day than reliving those haunted memories of false comfort, but she had to do this. She owed it to herself to do at least this.

 _Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
_My key don't fit my lock no more_  
 _I'll change the drapes_  
 _I'll break the plates_  
 _I'll find a new place_  
 _Burn this fucker down_

She took out her wand, her heart no longer aching, but empty and cold as she thought of her husband. She snorted when thinking of him like that. Why had he even proposed? Likely on his mother’s insistence. She’d always been one of Molly’s favorites. The poor woman would have a heart attack when she heard of this development.

 _Do do do do dodo do_  
_Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dadadada_  
 _Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo doo_

“Incendio,” she whispered.

She watched with detached interest as the flames quickly spread through the furniture. It didn’t fill her with sadness, as she had feared. She didn’t feel anything as she turned her back on the flames. This was no longer her house, and now it wouldn’t be his anymore either. It would have broken her if she heard of another girl living in the home she’d built with Ron for the two of them. They could both start over now. It was for the best.

 _This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_   
_I'm gonna burn it down_


End file.
